ll INSOMNIA NIGHT ll Edward&Nessie
by tikapradi
Summary: ReNeSmeE's pO!nt Of v!Ew AbOuT hEr L!Fe, Wh!lE sHe AnD hEr FaThEr TaLk At ThE m!ddLe Of tHe n!Ght. Please, read and review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 'Twilight' characters. If I did, I would meet Robert Pattinson and Kellan Lutz. :'(**

A/N: Okay, be gentle – this is my first foray into the world of fan fiction! I´m a little bit nervous about my English, because it's not my native language. So I want to thank my Sis Iulia for helping me checking and correcting the grammar of my writings, and for pushing me to publish this story, which began as a game between us.

**Insomnia Night [Renesmee's point of View]**

Never in my life would I have thought that there was something that could possibly make me get up at that time of night, especially when I was enjoying every moment of my current status. Of course, like always, life proved me wrong. Apparently, there was something that could, and did drag me out of bed… And it was my dad's "toc, toc" on my door…

Yes! I know that he and my mom can't sleep, but the fact is that I actually CAN… so, if they wanted to talk to me, they would have to do it in the morning. 'Cause my dream was so PERFECT!!!... so… oh HELL…

-"Dad, come in…" –I said and crossed my arms on my chest, after sitting down on the bed. He entered with a –I'm so sorry for waking you up- smile on his face, and I smiled back to him, trying to let him know that I was not mad with him for waking me up. - "Insomnia?" –I asked, and he laughed.

-"Well, if I could sleep…" –he said, thoughtful, and smiled at me- "…I actually would have insomnia"

-"Ok, what's wrong dad?" –I asked. He was a little bit embarrassed, while coming to sit on my bed.

-"Nothing is wrong, dear" –he said softly and kissed my hair –sorry for waking you up at this hour, but I needed your advice".

-"About…?"

-"About a gift for your mother… our 10th anniversary is soon, and I really want to give her something special. Something that she will never forget… you know, it is our first decade together, of a lot of decades… it has to be perfect"

I have always admired the love that exists between my parents; they are the definition of the 'perfect couple' in my personal dictionary. When they are together, it is as if the world suddenly starts shining, no matter how cloudy the day is.

Sometimes I have seen them, while they thought that I did not. -Please, don't think that I´m a kind of voyeur or something like that, because they don't do _that_ when I can see them, and because I´m not interested in seeing them doing _that_. So let me end the idea- I was saying that when they think that I´m not looking, I see them looking each other; and is so magical, so special… he sees her like she were his entire life… and she see him the same way. When they hug each other, I can feel the fire; and when they kiss each other… well, that would be the time to call the firemen, 'cause something is burning out there.

They can´t be without the other. During the days they are often trying to be together. I say 'try' because sometimes [or almost always] Aunt Alice is a little bit possessive with my mom, so she leads her almost every day to 'doing something', Uncle Emmet likes to go hunting bears with my dad –an Old tradition, though-, Uncle Jasper likes to talk with my mom about a lot of things –dad said it's because when she was human he couldn´t do that, and because he is really dazzled about mom's self control when she was a newborn-, Grandma Esme loves to invite us home, just to make me chocolate cookies and talk with my Mom, and Grandpas Charlie and Carlisle are always talking and inviting dad to talk with them; An offer that he cannot reject.

And also, during the day, they spend time with me… my dad is teaching me to play the piano, and my mom is teaching me how to cook -"In order to help me see that grandpa Charlie doesn't get undernourished" –she usually says.

So at nights, when I´m asleep, that's their special moment, and they spend it together, and _ALONE_, without any distraction…

Wait a minute! -I got myself closer to him.

-"where's my mom?" –I asked, in a low voice. They should be together at this hour –"I thought you both are together when I go to sleep".

-"We are, that's true…" –his eyes shone – "but tonight I asked Alice to invite her to go to Carlisle's home, to show her the new designs that she made, and to have a girls' conversation… a kind of slumber party".

I laughed…

-"Poor mom!"

-"yeah… but I needed to talk with you, and during the day you are with her, or with Jacob in 'la Push'. And speaking about it… –he said, making a grimace with his lips- …I hope that your dreams are only dreams ...I know that you look as you had 17, but you are scarcely 9 years old".

-"Dad!" –I said embarrassed… hell, he _saw_ my dreams before the "toc" on my door; how could I forget that he is the only person that can read my thoughts without touching me? –"it was just a dream… -my cheeks blushed –…I haven't done anything"

-"I hope so… Or I will kill the _dog_" –he said, and I could hear the threat that marked his voice... but then he shook his head and returned to the previous topic –"Ok, so… are you going to help me with your mother's gift?"

-"I will…" –I said and smiled… is better to change the topic when it starts to be about Jacob and I… As I knew, he was in love with my mom before he met me… and usually fought with my dad, not only for that reason, but also because the lycanthropes and the vampires are like the water and the oil, or as cats and dogs. Something that changed when I was born… well, not completely, sometimes I hear my dad calls Jake 'pup', 'dog' or 'Fido' [my aunt Rose does it more frequently], and Jacob calls my dad a 'bloodsucker', 'leech' or 'parasite' [in fact, he usually uses them with Rose].

But here is the difference. Now, he LOVES me… with capital letters, and I LOVE him…. with capital letters too. He is my life, as I'm his. We need each other, like the air, like the beat of our hearts. I love his warmth, he loves my eyes… I love the way he looks at me, as I know that he loves the way that I look at him. We were destined for each other, made for each other…

I understand now what the imprint is, and how huge is the link between Jake and me. I understand why he takes care of me, as if I was the center of his world, because _I am_ the center of his world. He has been all that I needed in my life, a 'baby sis" when I was a baby… a 'big Bro' when I was a Child, a 'best friend' when I was a teenager. And now, when I am an adult (talking about my physical age, not my real age) he is my love… my entire love.

-"Please, stop thinking about Jacob and pay attention to me…" –my father said, cutting the thread of my thinking. I felt embarrassed.

-"Sorry dad…" –My cheeks blushed again- "what ideas do you have?"

He smiled.

-"Nessie, you blush as your mother used to do when she was human…" –he said, with a melancholy tone in his voice- "She blushed every time I was close to her".

That left me out of base, and it made me ask myself a question, about which I had never thought; a question that I asked out loud, although I knew that my dad had listened to it in my head.

-"you miss her humanity?" – He thought about that for few seconds.

-"Yes, and no" –he answered –"I miss her brown eyes, the blush of her cheeks, the beat of her heart and see her when she dreamed, and then listen to her calling me in her dreams… - A naughty smile appeared on his lips- but nothing of that compares with the fact that I can be with her forever" –he smiled at me- "and I can't miss it when, thanks to her, I have the pleasure of seeing you blush, as she used to do, see your brown eyes, as hers, and feel the beat of your heart. The only thing that you don't do is talking in your dreams… but I can hear your thoughts… Though would like not to do it" –he hugged me- "you know what, my little princess? I´m so glad, I'm so proud of being your father, although you are driving me crazy with your thoughts about Jacob. You know, I am a jealous father"

I laughed.

-"I´m glad to be your daughter too… although you are a jealous father" –I said, and hugged him back…

And we were there for a long time, in silence, hugging each other… I didn't know what my father was thinking, but I was thinking that I have the best father of the universe. He is overprotective, of course, but what father isn´t? Plus, when his daughter has a boyfriend, and this boyfriend is his ancient rival, and plus, when this Daughter is 9 years old [only in quantitative age] and has the body, the hormones and the brain of a 17 years old adolescent [or an adult]. I mean… it would be really insane! But he also is so affectionate, so charming... he has been always teaching me things. When I was a little child he sat on the bed all nights, and told bedtime stories, or sung a lullaby [my mother's lullaby] in my ear, until I fell asleep. When I grew up a little more, he taught me how to ride a bike, and how to beat Uncle Emmet in chess. And now he is teaching me to play the piano, and after, he will teach me to play the guitar or whatever I would like to learn. He had also bought me the best laptop ever, a LOT of CD's [but his collection is better], all the books I've wanted -but he said that if I want Wuthering Heights, my mother had it and that she would be proud to give it to me, I´ve no idea why.

But the best of all…. –'cause I'm not a spoiled girl- is that he gave me _his_ love.

He separated from me, laughing.

-"what?" –I asked. And he, still laughing, answered me.

-"'_Wuthering Heights'_ is a novel that your mother used to read a lot when she was human. I think she read it more than five times while we were going out together"

-"Oh…" –I muttered and smiled at him. So… he was listening to my thoughts...

-"Er… I want to thank you for loving me as much as I love you, and for understand my point of view about the _Jacob's_ _thing_; I mean, It's hard to see my daughter 'destined' for a wolf… -he made a grimace- but Jake is a good person, if we leave aside his thoughts when is by your side, and I´m glad that you have him, and that he has someone to love. He deserves it, you do not know all the gratitude I owe him; but you are still…" -I interrupted him.

-"…Too young"

-"Yeah… -he smiled caressing my hair- please; let me enjoy my little girl a little bit more… I waited almost a century to have a baby".

-"I know dad…. And don't worry, I have trained Jake"

He laughed for a while.

-"Ok, no more distractions…" –he suddenly said, and sighed, after kissed my hair- "let's talk about your mother's gift…"

I agreed, pushing my thoughts aside, and then we passed the whole night making plans of all kinds, until the breaking dawn warned us that I had to go sleep ... My mother was coming back home.


End file.
